


【金东情事】-《教训》

by lancelotcx



Category: SM - Fandom, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelotcx/pseuds/lancelotcx
Summary: SM调教在线





	【金东情事】-《教训》

**Author's Note:**

> SM调教在线

“该死的，你今天和那人搂搂抱抱的，想干什么？”谢金一拳砸墙上，移开的时候留下一排血印。这个样子，除了李鹤东没人见过。

“爷，是我的错。”李鹤东跪在地板上，他怕了。

“啪”皮带打在李鹤东屁股的嫩肉上，瞬间肉眼可见的起了红。“你说，我哪儿错了。”谢金不停手的啪啪又抽了两下。

“爷，您没错。”李鹤东双手被绑在身后，臀部的吃痛让他险些跪不住，只能颤抖着保持着平衡。

谢金见了，顺着李鹤东胸前跪下，膝盖跪在李鹤东的双腿两侧，叠坐着，环抱住李鹤东就往自己胸口拉来。

李鹤东的背呈现出一个完整的斜面，他知道会发生什么，下意识抖着。

“也就是你，还怕我。”谢金意味不明的说了句。拿起手边的蜡烛滴落在怀里人的背上，没有特殊处理的蜡油滚烫的一路向下停在股沟附近。

李鹤东在谢金怀里侧了下头，“谁让你动的？”谢金感受着李鹤东的逐渐僵硬，满意的笑了一下。惩罚过程中，只能根据命令行动。

谢金粗暴的把李鹤东推在地上，刚刚被烫到的皮肤蹭过粗糙的地毯，李鹤东的额头撞到了桌角，血顺着脸留了下来。

水裤仅仅褪到膝盖束缚着更大的行动，李鹤东以一个扭曲的姿势倒在地上，可是下身的坚挺让人难以忽略，是了，李鹤东喜欢这样。

“鹤东老师，您还挺享受？”谢金嗤笑了一声，毫不留情的就甩了几皮带，精准的落在李鹤东大腿内侧的同一个地方。

李鹤东不敢说话，只得绷紧了肌肉扛着，早已经习惯了调教的身体催促着肠液分泌，地毯已经被微微染湿了。

“嗯。。啊。。。谢爷。。。”李鹤东知道怎么样做才能让谢金放过他。

“今天必须让你得到教训！”说着谢金拿出一个细细的透明棒，有些弹性，是一个尿道棒。李鹤东还从没试过这个东西，他有些兴奋，但是又有些害怕。

“谢爷，这。。。。不行的。。。。”李鹤东小小声说着。

谢金只是扶正了李鹤东的肉棒，挤开了微张的铃口，慢慢的把尿道棒转了进去。

“啊。。。啊。。。。”李鹤东只感受到了火辣辣的疼，异物好不留情的戳开了本就狭窄的管道口，好在选用的比较细的棒子，李鹤东身体颤抖着，但是还能忍住没有大幅度的动作。

当尿道棒整根没入铃口的时候，谢金在棒子漏出的那一端接上了一个小铃铛，李鹤东晃动一下，铃铛就跟着清脆的响着。

“现在开始，铃铛响一下，你的惩罚就多加一分钟，一小时为底，最多加到明天早上八点！”谢金说出了规则，但是李鹤东不明白要做什么。

只见谢金把李鹤东抱到特制的椅子上坐着，屁股底下是空的，椅子承V字形状，可以将腿固定住，而菊穴和肉棒能被清晰的看到。而椅子背则更加的长，可以将人的手吊起来。李鹤东就这样被固定在椅子上，手被高高吊起，双腿大敞。

谢金挖出了一个粉红色的膏体，涂满了李鹤东的下体，细细揉搓过硬挺的物件，又将菊穴里抠挖了一遍，李鹤东只觉得膏体磨过的地方热辣辣的，又痒的出奇，只想让人揉捏操弄着。

这时谢金拿了一个500cc的针筒，抽取了满满一管甘油，注射进李鹤东的后穴里，李鹤东只觉得小腹要炸了，液体争先恐后的往外挤着，而谢金早有准备，立马用另一个准备好的针管堵住了后穴，又注射了500cc的甘油。

又拿了两个特制的跳蛋塞了进去，跳蛋周身都是硬挺的尖锐凸起，磨的李鹤东一阵战栗，发出铃铃的声音，谢金又在李鹤东后穴上塞了个肛塞，确保李鹤东的小穴不会吧这些玩具都挤出来。才放心的进行下一步。

在谢金塞入跳蛋的时候，李鹤东就不住的浪叫着，低低的呻吟，并不那么高亢，差点令谢金有些心猿意马了。

谢金又挖了些粉色膏体，涂抹在李鹤东的上半身敏感部位。胸前，肋骨，腰线，脖颈，没有一处被放过。

李鹤东浑身红透了，麻痒布满了全身令他只想扭动身躯。

谢金取了两个乳夹，夹在了李鹤东胸口的凸起上，那两点被扯的变形。他又拿了个小玩意儿，坠在李鹤东下体上，本来高高翘起的肉棒，被迫坠的锤了头。加上内部有一根挺直的硬物，让李鹤东难受极了。

口球是最后上的，与其说是口球，不若说是一个仿真阴茎，尺寸不大，但是能塞满一个人的嘴里，杵进人的喉咙里。李鹤东被迫张大了嘴，喊着没有温度的东西。

眼睛被蒙上了眼罩，让李鹤东对身上反馈来的体验更加敏感。

谢金取了根鞭子，站在李鹤东面前。

“啪”一道鞭子抽在李鹤东胸口。

“嗯。。嗯。。。。。”李鹤东说不出话，只能哼唧着。

鞭子的尾巴还狠狠的扫到了李鹤东腰间的软肉，他只能扭动着腰肢，在不大的活动范围内躲避着，肉棒上坠着的铃铛铛啷啷的响着。但是李鹤东已经忘记这个事情了，疼痛和快感，同时占领了他的神经系统，他不知道该先反应鞭子给予的热辣，还是催情药物的麻痒，又或许满腹甘油带来的压迫。

他只觉得自己全身上下都胀痛难忍。

“啪。。啪。。。啪”随着鞭数的增加，李鹤东身上的红痕显得更加妖艳起来。乳夹夹的乳头通红微肿，又被鞭子抽中，险些留出了血来。

李鹤东尽情的叫着，被塞满的嘴巴也叫不出什么花样，但是扭动的身躯早就暴露了他的愉悦。

他下意识挺着小腹，等着谢金下一步动作。

刚刚被鞭打过得皮肉多少有些微创，在自我修复中产生的异样感觉，对李鹤东又是一番刺激。

根本没有缓冲的时间，滚烫的蜡油就成片的滴在了李鹤东的身上，蜡油流过微微受伤的皮肤表面，疼，生疼是李鹤东脑子里唯一的想法，甚至忘记了小腹里液体的压迫。

随着大片蜡油被迫剥落，又是新一轮的疼痛袭来，哪怕被堵住了嘴，都能明显的感受到李鹤东更大声的痛苦的呻吟。

谢金从不因为李鹤东嘴上的求饶而停手。

“鹤东，你算过铃铛响了几声吗？”

李鹤东大幅度摇着头“唔。。。嗯。。。。嗯。。。。”

“你的时间还长呢。”

谢金只是将李鹤东后穴的跳蛋，调到了最大的震动档，李鹤东便立马扭动起了腰肢，摩擦着自己的后穴。

“果然是淫荡的小家伙儿。”

谢金将李鹤东的椅子平放在地上，李鹤东只觉得身上一阵粘腻的凉爽，涂满了什么东西。

谢金踱步走了出去，再回来时则听到了呜咽的叫声，猫叫狗叫的。

不一会儿便有粗糙的触感在自己身上舔弄着。原来是些奶猫奶狗。

奶狗的舌头粗糙，舔过身体瘙痒难耐，又没什么力度，什么感觉也得不到缓解，痒的李鹤东抓心挠肺却没有什么办法。

奶猫的舌头带着倒刺，刮过嫩肉的时候甚至有些刺痛，虽然一般地方感觉很微弱，但是奶猫奋力的舔弄李鹤东的下体和菊穴附近，从不会暴露在空气中的嫩肉，被猫咪的舌头勾的微微刺痛，偶尔没抢到食物还会用带钩的小爪子挖挠两下，李鹤东整个人止不住的颤抖。

谢金早就不在这个屋子里了。

奶猫奶狗都饿极了，数量又多，哪怕他身上没了食物也循着味道疯狂的舔弄着，吃饱的小东西就在他身边拱着睡了下来，细软的毛刺的他直难受。

后穴的跳蛋不知疲惫的工作着，刺激着后穴里的柔软，刺激着肉棒持续硬挺着，肉棒里的棍子也认真执行着自己的工作，阻止着一切液体的进出，惹得李鹤东生疼。

他无助的呜咽着，妄图磨蹭着减少折磨，胯下铃铛叮铃铃的响着没有停息。

眼罩被蹭掉了，他发现自己根本也逃不出去，他被罩在一个铁笼里，低矮的职能容下他这样躺着。甚至没有门，直接锁死在地上。

夜还很长。

而谢金，早就在卧室睡下了。


End file.
